


'Alexander, I'm fine'

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Malec, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: "Alexander, I promise. I'm fine. I love you."Alec finally gave up with a sigh, leaning in. "I love you too", he said against Magnus' lips before kissing him softly.He slowly took Magnus' robe off his shoulders, letting it slide down his back.How I wish that scene from 2x15 would've ended. This is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind. Thanks for reading!





	'Alexander, I'm fine'

"Alexander, I'm fine."

  
Magnus gave Alec a gentle peck on the lips, but when they parted concern was still shadowing Alec's eyes. Magnus knew he couldn't keep the truth about his past from him forever. But this wasn't the time to share that part of his life with him. He wasn't ready, not yet. He looked into the Shadowhunter's eyes. The fact that Alec worried so much about him, the fact that he was the only person who had shown concern for his wellbeing in God knows how long made Magnus fall in love with him more and more each day. For now, that was the only comfort he needed.

"You know", Magnus said, putting his teacup down on the coffee table next to him, "that t shirt looked even better off."

  
He waved his hand and suddenly Alec's shirt was gone. He moved closer and brushed his fingers upon Alec's abs, blue sparks still flickering. Alec shivered, breaking his soldier-at-ease position. He swallowed.

  
"Don't think you're gonna... get away with this so easily..."

  
"Hmmm, but I already am", Magnus said teasingly.

  
He kissed Alec's neck, tracing his tongue down the deflect rune he loved so much. Alec let out a soft moan and traced his hands gently down Magnus' shoulders, over his silk robe. His hands rested on the warlock's chest.

Alec looked up at him, hesitating. "Magnus..."

  
"Alexander, I promise. I'm fine. I love you."

Alec finally gave up with a sigh, leaning in. "I love you too", he said against Magnus' lips before kissing him softly.

  
He slowly took Magnus' robe off his shoulders, letting it slide down his back.

  
"You know, if anyone snores, it's you", he murmured against Magnus' earlobe before giving it a little nibble.

Magnus grinned. "Is that so?"

  
Alec nodded, brushing his lips against Magnus' cheek. They both laughed quietly. Magnus' hands came to rest on the small of Alec's back.

Alec sighed, moving away slightly. "I have to be at the Institute at 9."

  
"Then we have plenty of time", Magnus said, looking into Alec's hazel eyes.

In over 400 years he didn't believe he'd ever seen eyes more beautiful. For a moment, he forgot all of his worries. All that mattered right then was the handsome Shadowhunter in front of him.

"A lot can be done in half an hour", he added with a smirk.Alec gave him a shy smile, though desire growing in his eyes.

"Ok, but you'll have to portal me there later."

  
"As you wish, Mr. Lightwood."

It had the effect he'd been hoping for. Alec's eyes widened. He smirked at Magnus, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, Mr. Bane", he whispered seductively, "I believe we still have some unfinished business."

  
Magnus tried to keep a firm voice. "That's hardly fair, Mr. Lightwood. You are perfectly aware of what those eyebrows do to me."

  
Alec pulled him closer, hooking one finger inside Magnus' underwear, his other hand tracing his spine. Magnus felt as if Alec's fingers were the ones creating sparks.

  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

  
Magnus loved when Alec got cocky. The Shadowhunter leaned in to gently kiss his neck.

Alec teased him again, slightly brushing his lips against Magnus' Adam's apple: "The High Warlock of Brooklyn is a very powerful man. Surely he can think of something."

Magnus didn't think he could handle any more teasing. He pushed Alec, half-stumbling until he managed to pin him against the wall, not an inch separating their bodies. It came so naturally to them that Magnus didn't realize when they'd started kissing. It was gentle at first, getting more and more heated each time they parted their lips, their tongues dancing inside each other's mouths.

Alec spun around, leading Magnus into the master bedroom. Reaching the bed, Alec fell on top of him, moaning softly. Their clothed erections were pressing together, making them both shiver. Magnus searched for Alec's eyes, and after a nod of approval from his boyfriend, he waved his hand to cast the rest of their clothes away, Alec whimpering in response. Magnus groaned, grabbing Alec's hair with both hands. He rolled over him, positioning himself on top, watching Alec bite his lip.

  
"Is this what the head of the New York Institute had in mind?"

  
The Shadowhunter gave him a devastatingly beautiful smile. Magnus didn't wait for him to answer. He started trailing kisses down Alec's chest, rubbing his hands smoothly up and down his sides. When he reached below Alec's belly button he looked up, waiting once again for the Shadowhunter's consent. Alec's eyes shone, encouraging. Magnus smiled back quickly before grabbing Alec's cock and bringing it to his mouth. Alec let out a loud moan, thrusting his hips up and closing his hands around Magnus' hair.

Alec couldn't believe there was ever a time when the warlock wasn't a part of his life; all he could see, feel and breathe was Magnus, the warlock's mouth moving at an incredible pace around him. He felt as if they were moving in slow motion, unsure if it was Magnus doing magic or if the moment was magical in itself. He suspected a combination of both. When he was finally driven over the edge, he screamed Magnus' name as if it were the most beautiful word ever spoken. Magnus came up to rest beside him, holding his hand. He waited for Alec to catch his breath.

"Do you have to go now?" Magnus asked softly, intertwining his fingers with Alec's.

Alec turned his head to gaze into Magnus' eyes. The warlock had lifted the glamour, his cat eyes glimmering. He knew Magnus wasn't entirely comfortable in sharing his warlock mark, but Alec had told him in numerous occasions that he thought they were beautiful, and it seemed Magnus was starting to (or at least trying to) believe it. He half smiled at him. Whatever was troubling Magnus he'd tell him in his own time. He wouldn't push him. One step at a time. For now, looking into Magnus' true eyes was enough. By the Angel, did he love him.

  
"Not yet." Alec rolled on top of him, the widest smile on his face. "I need to return the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> So I mention this in this series' previous work, but I take into consideration everything that happens on the show, and Magnus up to this point didn't seem ready to talk about his past with Alec, which is why I thought he'd rather distract himself a little. Alec knows that something is troubling him, but he doesn't want to push him.  
> Also, this was my first fic, ergo it was my first attempt at writing something resembling smut but it's barely it, lol. Still, I hope it was enjoyable, thanks for reading!


End file.
